Talk:Royal Family of Hyrule
Is there any source hinting a possible role of a prince in the Royal Family?--Herbsewell 17:32, 12 April 2007 (UTC) There is a prince in the backstory of A.O.L. (you can read it herehttp://www.zeldauniverse.net/content/view/67/45/ ) There was also a king of Hyrule in the backstory but neither the prince nor the king is given a name.--ShutUpNavi 19:56, 12 April 2007 (UTC) Minister Potho? that guy standing next(<) to zelda in that picture looks like the chancellor from spirit tracks. Puppy1 (talk) 20:51, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Wow. Never noticed that one before Oni Link 01:24, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Royal "Family"? This is just something that always kind of got on my nerves, so I felt like bringing it up as a question. By Royal Family, does it strictly mean those who have a blood relation to the Monarchy, or does it refer to a broad group of figures who work along side the King in the governmental body of Hyrule? The topic of Minister Potho has already been brought up, and I do not believe that he had a blood relation to the King or Zelda, but was rather a "royal" figure in the kingdom, and for that reason, I find it easy to believe that he could be considered part of the "Royal Family". Even the depiction of the pirate's ancestors as members of the Royal Family shows individuals that look so vastly different from one another, it would be hard to believe that they are actually related. Maybe I'm completly wrong on all of this, but it was just a topic that I've been thinking about for a while, and I was wondering what other's thought. :I've never heard the term royal family extended beyond blood relatives, in Zelda or anywhere else. That picture in the infobox is indeed mislabeled; there's no reason to believe those characters are actually members of the Royal Family. There are many things about this page that require cleanup. I'm overhauling it page now.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 03:13, August 9, 2011 (UTC) :Uhg, so yeah, there's a lot more to say here than I thought. It gets long with all the appearance sections. And I have to research details from time to time. The re-write is still coming, but it may take some time because I have to catch up on other work. Now I need to sleep because I'm starting to lose focus, starring at this screen trying to pick the Royal Family out of Zelda without writing a plot summery of most of the games in the process.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 06:15, August 9, 2011 (UTC) How did the Royal Family continue in the Adult Timeline? This question has been troubling me for some time. In the adult timeline, how is the royal family of Hyrule continued? As the king is believed to be dead, that leaves only Zelda (no other siblings or relatives are mentioned) alive. However, she is also a Sage and is in fact the leader of them. It is also stated beforehand that Sages cannot marry... So how does the royal family continue? Dark Ridley (talk) 03:36, October 15, 2011 (UTC) :The only thing in the series I can think of that may imply sages cannot marry is Ruto's dialogue after she becomes a sage. She says that she can't offer Link her love because she will be guarding the Water Temple as the Sage of Water, but never says that sages in general cannot marry. Even though Zelda is a sage, her duty is different from that of all the other sages--her job was to lead the sages from outside the sacred realm rather than guard a temple, so Zelda likely wouldn't have anything keeping her from marrying. Jedimasterlink (talk) 04:44, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Same Royal Family ? So I know this is unlikely, but I have a theory that each Royal Family in the series are not always related to one another in terms of blood relations. Considering the very convoluted timeline Nintendo gave to us, it is a possibility, is it not? For a different family to replace the old Royal Family as rulers of Hyrule at some point in the timeline.--Zakitaro (talk) 09:34, December 28, 2017 (UTC) :Well that would make sense from logical perspective. But the Royal Family have quite consistently been shown to have magical powers linked to their blood line. Beyond that, I don't think there's anything of real value to be gained by mentioning they might not be related. You could make a major anaylisis of it, examining the different powers and abilities in each appearance and trying to determine how they're linked, but it would ultimately be too in depth for this article. Oni Link 10:27, December 28, 2017 (UTC) :: Hmm..., might have to wait for new information for this to progress further. It is true that the family members mostly are usually portrayed as having powers from their lineage, though said source of powers are retconned every now and then. I will point out though, that it is explicitly stated in Ocarina of Time that the Royal Family came to be after the Hyrulean Civil War, even though they were present in The Minish Cap and Four Swords, which took long before said war.--Zakitaro (talk) 13:51, December 28, 2017 (UTC) All Ocarina of Time says is that the King of Hyrule unified the land (ie, bringing together the Hylians, Zora and Gorons under an alliance). That doesn't mean the family didn't exist as royalty before that. Indeed, places like the Shadow Temple and Karkariko Graveyard imply it's a family that has existed for quite a long time. Oni Link 17:56, December 28, 2017 (UTC) :I checked, and you were right. The Royal Family already did exist prior to the Hyrulean Civil War, according to the manuals and game itself. You also made a good point about the Shadow Temple and Kakariko Graveyard. Guess I'll have to wait for Nintendo to give a clear answer.--Zakitaro (talk) 01:01, December 29, 2017 (UTC)